


Golden Girl

by hedoniist



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Songfic, angsty, ngl this has a sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedoniist/pseuds/hedoniist
Summary: If only paradise could last forever.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Golden Girl

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever!!! it's based off the song "golden girl" by frank ocean, which i suggest listening to before/after/throughout the story. enjoy!!!
> 
> also, a little warning, this isn't in chronological order, so it might be a bit hard to follow... sorry!

_She peels an orange  
For us in the morning  
She woke me up to give me half_

You stood in the kitchen with a sharp paring knife in hand, delicately pulling back the skin of a fragrant orange as you prepared the last of a small breakfast. You set the skinned citrus on a platter next to a bagel, and a few lost pieces of bacon among eggs. You hoisted up the platter then shuffled into the room that you’d shared the night prior. Settling down next to him on the bed, you used your thumb to brush a stray hair of his tired face, and admired his worn, yet peaceful resting appearance. Drawing your thumb down to his lip, then to his chin, she rubbed his stubble. Sensing that he was beginning to wake, you pulled her hand away.

“Hey sleepyhead,” you playfully chided.

“Good morning to you too,” Steve chimed back, “this for me?” He asked, slurring together a few of the syllables. You responded contently with a nod, and he reached out to grab a slice of orange. “You’re too good to me.”

_I can hear the children soccer ballin'  
Like wildcats running on the grass, hey  
You're a girl on this island  
I'm a boy from America_

The pair trudged through the busy street, hands brushing against each other every so often. Just a few hours prior, you’d picked him up from the local airport to be his guide while he stayed during his vacation. Now, she pointed out a few of her favorite sights on their way to the AirBNB he would be staying at. As they approached the rental, they passed some children prancing on a soccer field as they played. 

“An island favorite,” she informed him. “You play any?” 

“I mean… Not particularly.” Steve chuckled uncomfortably, trying to become a bit more aquatinted with someone he was going to be spending a decent amount of time with during his trip. 

“I’ll show you!” You responded before outright grabbing his hand, and dragging him onto a patch of empty grass, picking up a makeshift ball on your way. Steve wondered to himself what he’d gotten into, while you simply hoped that you were making a good impression on someone who had saved the world countless times. 

Making your way onto the grass, the two of you passed the ball back and forth, and surprisingly, he lost by a landslide. But it felt good. Natural. Steve was unwinding already, and that was exactly what he needed on this vacation. A good escape from such a fast-paced and stressful life.

_My flight leaves tonight, but I don't think I'm going backwards  
I won't be going backwards_

Steve looked deep into your eyes, seemingly searching for something, anything. An answer to the inevitable dilemma he was facing. He needed to be back home. Work as an Avenger called him. He had missions and people who wanted to see him back in the tower. His flight was in 8 hours, but who was counting? He reached out a calloused hand to grip onto her soft arm. 

“I’m changing my flight,” He said hesitantly, more of a question than statement. 

“Really?” You responded quietly, receiving a nod in return. You pulled herself closer to him, and peppered his face in a shower of kisses. “Good. I don’t know what I would do without you.” You whispered before burying your face in his chest and breathing in the musky scent of your lover, and basking in the sense of relief, knowing that you would have at least a bit more time with the man you'd quickly fallen for.

_You're my golden girl  
You're the one I've chosen, girl  
You're 24k  
You make it bright when it's grey_

You two were hiking through dense, misty forest in the early morning when something finally occurred to Steve. You were rambling on about some band you thought he might like, passion latching onto every word you uttered, and a twinkle in your eye. His first thought was fleeting. _She was the one. What?_ He then thought to himself. You’d only spent a few days together, but there was undeniably something there. There was tension in the way you looked at each other, domesticity in the empty time you spent together, and comfort in the way they confided in each other. Every minute he spent with you just felt so good. It all seemed so… right. 

_Silent moments, meditative poses  
You break my focus, you make me laugh_

You met Steve at his rented home at the crack of dawn on the third day of his trip to do some yoga- he’d insisted after he found out that you occasionally taught a yoga class or two to groups of tourists. Walking out to his temporary backyard, you two set out on your stretchy adventure. 

You'd both anticipated a more relaxing morning, but found yourselves giggling between crow and camel poses, and ultimately extended you morning routine to a time much later than necessary. You couldn’t believe just how much of an impact he’d had on her life already. At first, you'd expected Steve to be another boring, uptight, and plain (yet attractive) tourist, but you quickly realized that he was different. Steve's comforting presence, his sweet words, and the way he always seemed to know what you were thinking. But the thought of being together was crazy and farfetched, he lived in New York. He was an Avenger, for God's sake! How could you ever end up with that? If you weren’t careful, you might just end up falling for someone who you had no chance of ever being with. 

_I'm my best on this island  
I'm a mess in America_

The first official date you two went on began on the patio of a local restaurant on the beach, and ended up in the bed of the slightly lived-in bedroom of Steve. You weren't sure how things escalated so fast. One moment, you two were eating appetizers, and looking deep into each others eyes, and the next you were being frantically kissed against the wall of the rental home, both of your brains clouded with a haze of passion and lust. 

As you laid in bed together, breathing in each others’ scent, you began to think of what the next week ensued for you, and specifically, how things would change once Steve had to leave once again, and protect a hurting world. 

“You know, I’m at my best here,” he told you genuinely. You smiled wordlessly back at him, and gave him a soft kiss in return, now attempting to abandon those thoughts. 

_I'mma stay right here, with you  
Til the hurricane comes, 'til the tsunami comes, I've found my gold_

Steve's rescheduled flight was taking off in 16 hours, 43 minutes and 27 seconds. Yet every millisecond felt like a lifetime. Steve swore he couldn’t leave without you. You’d become his world in just two weeks. The two of you laid together in his soft bed nude, and an uncomfortable silence filled the room with thick tension. Neither of you wanted this, or even knew how to face the inevitable. Steve couldn’t avoid his life back home forever. There seemed to be one simple answer that seemed quite obvious to him.

“Come with me.” Steve whispered, breaking the silence, yet making the returning silence that you returned even more painful. Even in the dark, he swore he could see your doe eyes well up, then release a single tear.

As he stared out the airplane window, he slowly brought himself back to reality. Back to the soft hum of the plane, the twinkling sound of the machine reminding folks to put back on their seatbelt, the faint noise of a child crying and the forgotten audio of a movie playing quietly in his headphones. Soon he would have to face the bustling life of the city again. The stress of work was calling him back once more. He attempted to blink a way a hot tear as he allowed himself one final thought,

Nothing good lasts forever.


End file.
